Can't Have You
by HeyItsRisa
Summary: She stood from her doorway watching him walk away. She was sure her heart was shattered. Sad Niley Oneshot. x.


I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I don't know if I'll get **up**  
and I don't wanna cause a_ scene_  
But I'm dying without your **l.o.v.e.**

I stepped out into the rain. The cold air met my hot skin as I walked along the sidewalk. I shivered knowing that I should have brought an umbrella. I heard the snapping of the paparazzi camera's not far behind my footsteps. The rain fell hard and the clouds covered the gloomy sky. My feet slowly stopped when her house came into view. I stared over the Mediterranean style house. I smiled when I saw the light still on in her wing of the house. I walked up to her door forcing the paparazzi to stop following me. They weren't allowed to invade on people's private property. My hand slowly made its way to her door. I knocked slowly seeing her shadow move towards the door. She opened her door with a silly smile. I ran in and picked her up in my arms spinning her around.

"Nicholas!!!" She squealed happily.

I set her down and gazed over her perfect face. Her highlighted hair cascaded down her back in perfect waves and her sea blue eyes were as bright as ever.

"You're so beautiful." I whispered.

She bit her soft lip before leaning in. I met her lips and kissed her passionately. My hands comfortably rested behind her head and I felt her arms wrap around my waist. Her hands worked quick to unbutton my shirt revealing my bare chest. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist tighter. She pulled away catching her breath.

"So you're back then?" She asked as she walked over and sat on her bed. I followed her and sat down. My eyes gazed over the Miley I hadn't seen since the Best of Both Worlds Tour. I didn't want to break her heart again.

"I'm not staying. I'm leaving." I replied trying not to catch her eyes.

"What?" Her voice whispered. "I thought you came back to get back together with me, not leave me again?!"

I took both of her soft hands and squeezed them tight. "I'm going to Texas. We bought a home there…by Selena." I tried to make those words sound as good as possible but there was no way. Those words broke her heart.

"How could you do this Nick? How can you stay with her? You don't even love her!" Miley replied her eyes burning with anger.

Those truthful words hit my heart like a bullet through the chest. 

"Miley, I want to stay with you but we're moving tomorrow. I love you so much, you know that." I said strongly.

"I know, I just don't think my heart can handle you leaving me again." Her voiced began to crack as she closed her eyes in pain.

I pulled her thin frame towards my chest and held her tight. I felt her shake as the tears shed.

"I love you Miley Ray and I always will." I said.

Her eyes opened and she nodded. "I know you do." She replied leaning closer to me. I could feel her warm breath on my cheek.

Begging to hear your _**voice**_**  
**Tell me you **love** me too  
'Cause I'd rather just be alone  
If I know that **I can't have you**

My eyes searched her eyes waiting for an answer. "You love me too right?"

She pressed her forehead against mine fighting tears. "I love you too and I'll wait for you as long as I have to. I promise."

I cupped her glowing face in my hands one last time kissing her with such passion. Her soft lips touched across mine and I smiled through the kiss.

{ 6 months later }

Nick walked up to the familiar door and knocked. With his hands in his pockets, he shifted his weight back and forth waiting for her to answer. His eyes widened as a girl appeared in front of him. He was sure this was not the same girl he was in love with. Her once highlighted thick brown waves, were now pin straight black. Her baby blue eyes were now a piercing gray. She wore a big baggy sweatshirt and long black leggings. Her eyes were tired and it looked like she hadn't slept in weeks.

"Miley…" Nick said softly reaching out to hug her.

She jerked away violently. Nick had never seen her act like this. "Come in Nick. We have to talk." Miley's voice sounded sad and hurt.

Nick's chocolate brown eyes wandered around her room. Frames once filled with pictures of them, were now replaced with new pictures with a new guy. I felt my heart sink to my stomach as Miley sat down on her bed.

She patted the spot next to her. "Let me explain." She knew how much this was hurting him.

"There's nothing to tell Miley." Nick said, his voice slowly escalating.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I just was sick of waiting for you. I had to move on. I think it's time for you to move on too…oh wait, you already did." Miley replied with bitterness in her voice.

"Miley, I had to move to Texas. I had no choice." Nick said.

"Don't give me that crap Nick!" Miley replied almost screaming.

"Miley I'm sorry." Nick replied.

"NO! You're not sorry. You had your chance to get me back. We are done forever Nick!" Miley said with tears in her eyes.

Nick closed his eyes for a moment hoping that he could just disappear. He opened his eyes moments later to see Miley hugging herself with tears running down her face.

"Baby…" Nick whispered standing up and walking towards Miley.

"I can't do this anymore." She managed to say through her tears.

Nick wrapped his arms tightly around her feeling her body relax against his. The two stood like this for a couple more minutes before Miley spoke again.

"Nick, please leave." She spoke softly.

"Is that what you want Miley?" Nick asked.

"I'm sure. It's time for us both to move on." She replied.

"Okay…Goodbye Miley." Nick kissed her forehead tenderly before pulling his arms away one last time. Within seconds he was gone.

Miley watched from her doorway, tears streaming down her face. She caught a final glimpse of Nick getting into his truck. She wanted so badly to run after him telling him she was sorry. But she wasn't 14 again, she was almost an adult. She had to move on even though, she was sure her heart was shattered.

'Cause I'll give everything that I've got left  
To show you I mean what I have said  
I know I was such a fool but **I can't live without you**


End file.
